With the development of technology, a variety of electronic devices are available in the modern life. Handheld devices, such as a cellular phone, are convenient to communicate anytime and anywhere, have become an indispensable part of daily life for people. Recently, in fashion trends of low profile for the cellular phones industries have dedicated their research and development to effort products with thinner to fulfill the customers' needs.
In general, for decreasing the thickness of the cellular phone, the arrangement that a battery being disposed on a memory card is usually avoided in the products. Instead, the memory card is disposed on the side of the battery, and components are avoided to be disposed under the battery, thereby effectively decreasing the thickness of the cellular phone. Compared with the arrangement that the battery being disposed on the memory card, users can insert or remove the memory card at any time without removing the battery through the aforementioned arrangement. However, if the users remove the memory card without disconnection power, short circuits which lead to lost of the stored data may be induced, and even the memory card may be damaged.